You Know Nothing About Me
by DancingHippo
Summary: In the aftermath of his first transformation, Tyler & Caroline are closer than ever. But what about all the secrets and the lies? Set after 2x11 By the Light of the Moon. *SPOILERS to the promo*
1. The Truth

You Know Nothing About Me

Pairing: Caroline Forbes & Tyler Lockwood, set on 2x12 The Descent *SPOILERS to the trailer*

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries

* * *

_Whatever you need, I'm right here._ Tyler's words were echoing in her mind while he was driving her home. She could have ran, it would have even been faster, but he had insisted. She glanced at him: he still wore his jersey, he hadn't take it off after the game.

A few days had passed since the full moon and his first transformation. Things were a bit awkward between them – hell, she had seen him naked! – but she couldn't help but notice that he looked at her differently. She didn't know what to think about that. Her mind was still confused about Matt, he had kissed her earlier that day and asked what she was keeping from him. He had noticed that Tyler and her were closer than they ever have been, but he had to be kept in the dark about Mystic Falls and all its creatures, he can't know, it would be too much of a risk for him, she knows that. But Tyler knew her secret and she had finally someone to talk to, someone who understood better than anyone else. Someone that was as new as her in the whole supernatural 'thing'. It felt good, not holding back, no secrets, no lies about her true nature.

But she hadn't told him the entire truth either. She talked to Damon earlier that day and he told her about Mason's friend, Jules. She was a werewolf too, not a good thing. What if she tried to get to Tyler and tell him everything? About Damon and the other vampires in town? He could turn against her, against them all… It could get dangerous and she didn't know what to do.

"Caroline, are you in there?" came a voice. With all that thinking, she didn't notice that they were already at her house.

"I'm sorry, I blanked out… I, um, thanks for giving me a ride home." She smiled at him and got out of the car. She hurried to get inside, to get away from him, to get away from his stare, but she forgot that now he had supernatural abilities like she did until she felt him grab her arm and flip her around. And then he kissed her. It was sweet and gentle but desperate at the same time. She froze but finally gave in and kissed him lightly back. She felt his hands cup her face, trying to deepen the kiss. She snapped back to reality and broke off the kiss. She stared at him, a bit dazed.

"Why- what-" she stuttered, "Everybody just needs to stop kissing me!" she turned around and shut the door. She leaned back against it, closing her eyes and trying to calm down. She would lie if she said that she didn't feel something when he had kissed her. _Grr,why did everything always get complicated? She hadn't enough problems already!_ He was still there, she could hear his breathing.

"Caroline! Caroline, please open the door" she heard him plead but she didn't move nor made a sound. She was still leaning against the door and waited until she finally heard him leave. She slowly made her way toher room, put on her pajamas and collapsed in bed.

* * *

She woke up that night and looked at the clock, it read 4:38am. She tried to get back to sleep but something didn't feel right, the hair at the back of her neck were raised. She had the feeling that someone was watching her. She got up and carefully went to the window. She slowly peered out and saw…

"_Tyler?_" she said as she opened the window, "What the hell are you doing here? In the middle of the night?"

"I needed to talk to you. About earlier." He said as climbed in her room. She folded her arms as she faced him.

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow morning? You do realize what time it is, right?" she said as she watched him sit down on the edge of her bed. She remained near the window, looking at him with weary eyes.

"Look, I wanted to apologize if I offended you when…you know, when I kissed you earlier. You literally closed the door at my face and didn't give me the chance to explain. But I'm not sorry that I did it."

"Listen Tyler, you may think that you owe me or something because I helped you go through the transformation but you don't. I wanted to help you and I actually care about you, a lot, but you know nothing about me, about everything…"

"What do you mean '_about everything_'" he said, staring at her. He was frowning, _oh why did I do that? _she scolded herself mentally, _ok let's do this, it's too late now_.

"I didn't tell you everything…" she stopped, looking at him.

"Go on" he said, confused.

"You're not the only werewolf in town Tyler."

"What? Who?" he asked. "If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny Caroline."

"Jules, Mason's friend." she simply said. Silence filled the room, he was looking at her while different emotions flickered on his face. He wasn't talking but she could see the question in his eyes so she continued.

"She bit Rose, Damon's friend. A werewolf bite is lethal to vampires. She's dead." She whispered. Suddenly she felt a gust of wind and he was in front of, his body inches from hers, his eyes black from anger.

"You lied to me when you said you were the only vampire in town. Why?" he said.

"Damon threatened me, he said that I couldn't tell you anything about us. But you cornered me and I only told you about me."

"Who else is like you?" he asked silently.

"Damon, Stefan and I are vampires. Bonnie's a witch, Elena and Jeremy know, as well as Mr. Saltzman." His eyes flashed at hers, bewilderment clear in them. He staggered back until his knees hit the end of her bed and sat down. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding while he sat there, trying to process what she'd just said to him. There was a long silence in the room. He finally looked at her, he had to ask her, he had to _know_.

"Why did you stay with me that night? If werewolf bites can kill vampires, why did you take the risk? No, don't answer that, _Damon_ asked you to keep an eye on me, didn't he?" he snorted.

"No, _Damon _said I cannot be your friend, but you _are_ my friend and-"

"Right. You know what though, I don't want to hear any of your lies anymore, so I'm gonna go. _Now_." He got off the bed and started toward the window but she intercepted him. "Get out of my way Caroline" he snapped.

"No. I won't move until you'll let me explain."

"Don't push me Caroline" he warned. His hands were shaking and his eyes were dark. He was furious.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" she countered.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at her intensely and then brushed past her. She heard her window being shut and after a few seconds she heard a car's alarm go off in the street. It was echoing in the dark night. She sighed and went back to bed. _I'll fix everything tomorrow, when he's settled down_, she thought before dozing off.

* * *

A/N: here's my first attempt at a fanfic'. This is the first thing I ever wrote so don't be too hard on me, 'kay? Aaaand English is not my mother language so I apologize if there are any mistakes (though I'll try my best not to make any)! I don't have a beta.

Well, first and foremost I am a Damon and Elena shipper, but I keep waiting and waiting and nothing is happening :( I can't help but feel a bit let down this season. But I found a new couple to ship :) Caroline & Tyler! I am so psyched about these two, they need more lovin'

Please review :)


	2. Forgive, Forget?

You Know Nothing About Me

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries

* * *

The next day.

Tyler was nowhere to be seen, he didn't come to school, and his phone was off as well. She waited impatiently for the bell to ring so that she could finally go and search for him. She first went to the Grill, but to no avail; she only saw Matt, cleaning some tables, she was gone before he could see her. She had avoided him the entire day at school. Before she could talk to him, she had to fix the 'Tyler-situation'. She next went to his home but his mother said he'd not returned from school yet; she asked her if she could leave a message for him.

"Of course. Are you sure you don't want to wait for him?"

"No, it's ok Mrs. Lockwood, I've got to go anyway, I have some things I need to take care of. Um, just- just tell him that I stopped by and that he needs to call me as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll make sure I'll tell him. Goodbye Caroline."

"Thanks. Bye." Her smile faded once the door was shut. Where the hell could he be?

She had scanned every single street of Mystic Falls, as well as the surroundings, and she didn't find him. Some time later, she was sitting in her car, which she had pulled up on the side of the road, her head pressed against the steering wheel, when it hit her: there was _one_ place left she had to try. The Lockwood cellar. She sped as fast as she could to the old Lockwood property. She wasn't sure if he was there, who would want to go to the place where you had suffered all night long? The place where you were writhing, screaming and crying on the floor because every single bone in your body was breaking in god knows how many pieces? The memories from that horrible night flashed through her head when she descended the stairs leading to the creepy cellar. The wood door was still bearing Tyler's marks when he had tried to get out. Now that she saw it again, they needed to replace it before the next full moon or he'll really get out. Hmm, _'they'_, if there will still be one. She pulled herself back together and slowly pushed the door open.

"Tyler? Are you there?" she called out as she carefully entered the cellar.

The cellar was still a mess, the door with the steel bars was hanging out of its hinges. He wasn't there. If he didn't want to be found, fine, she would wait until _he_ found _her_. It was getting dark so she went back home. A part of her was hoping that he'd stopped by his house, got her message and that maybe he'd be waiting for her at her house. Of course he wasn't there, her house was silent, dark, no one was there. Her mother had already left for her night shift. She was alone. Again. She tried to keep herself occupied but he was on her mind the entire evening, she couldn't stop worrying about him. What if he had done something stupid?

As she entered her room, she found Tyler sprawled out on her bed.

"Breaking and entering the sheriff's house? Again." She was so relieved to see him.

"Tell me about your transformation" he only said, not looking at her but at the ceiling. She slowly made her way to the bed and laid down beside him.

"I guess it's only fair, I got to watch yours" she answered, mimicking his position on the bed, her right arm across her stomach and her left one folded behind her head. She let a breath. "Well, on Founder's Day, we had a car accident." She felt him tense beside her. "I had internal bleeding, it was pretty bad and they weren't sure if I was going to make it. So Damon gave me some of his blood, to heal me and it worked, I was better. But then, in the middle of the night I woke up and there was someone in my room. She said I needed to deliver a message to the Salvatore brothers, she said 'Game on'. I didn't understand what she was saying but before I could react, she was smothering me with a pillow. I died that night and came back. I was alone, I was confused, my body was in control and was pushing me to feed. And I fed, on a blood bag. I think that you know the rest of the story." She stopped and closed her eyes, reliving the memory. He was looking at her, she could feel it but she didn't say or do anything.

"_Game on_?" he suddenly asked.

"Yup. I got smothered and killed by one of the Salvatore's ex girlfriend," she paused, "bitch." she then scoffed.

"Why? Why _you_?" There it was, _the_ question she didn't want to answer. She sighed but didn't reply. "There's more. Why are you not telling me?"

"Because it's bad. Very bad." She finally answered, opening her eyes. She sat up and leaned against the bed board. "Are you sure you want me to answer that, because that's maybe not what you want to hear." She looked at him.

"How worse could it be? I want to know. I never lied to you about anything. So, yes, I want to hear it."

"You and me, it was all part of her plan."

"'_Her_'? You mean the bitch?" she nodded. "Her plan for what?"

"She pissed one of the Originals – the first vampires that ever existed – 500 somewhat years ago. He's been after her ever since and she wanted to hand us all over to him and use us and the moonstone. She wanted to be forgiven."

"The moonstone? What has the moonstone to do with all of this?"

"Some wizard man put a curse on it many, many years ago. The curse of the sun and the moon as they call it. Since then, werewolves could only turn on full moons and vampires are weakened by the sun. To break it, a vampire, a werewolf and a doppelgänger need to be sacrificed. But then something happened that wasn't part of the plan and she needed another werewolf so she compelled Matt and Sarah to do whatever it takes to make you kill one of them and therefore trigger the curse."

"Who's the doppelgänger?" he frowned.

"Elena is. She looks exactly like Katherine, aka the bitch. They could be twins. It's so creepy, she freaks me out, she's just plain evil."

"Where is she now anyway? Is she dead?"

"You could say that, but I can assure you that right now, she's rotting in hell." she snickered. There was silence again. After a moment, Tyler spoke up.

"Wait, you said that Katherine needed another werewolf, what did-" he stopped, "Mason was originally the one to be sacrificed… He's dead, isn't he?" She got off the bed and walked to her dresser, her back to him. She couldn't stand the sadness and the hurt she saw in his eyes.

"Yes" she finally whispered. She heard him get off the bed. She turned around and saw him starting to walk towards her. She followed him with her eyes until he was in front of her, his hands clenched into fists.

"Who? Who killed him?"

"Damon."

"You knew the entire time, didn't you?" she kept looking at him and didn't reply, she knew he knew the answer, "What's with the lame lies about Mason going surfing somewhere and you trying to reassure me when you knew exactly what was going on? And here I thought that I could trust you, you are-were my friend, I don't know anymore and you didn't even tell me something that important… I'm such an idiot…" he didn't continue. His stare was hard, eyes sparkling with anger and disappointment.

"I'm- I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"You're sorry." he laughed humorlessly. "You know what, I'm done, and I'm out of here." he started to walk towards the front door. She followed him.

"Wait! Where are you going? You're not going to disappear again, are you? Because I searched for you everywhere and I was so worried-" she grabbed his arm, trying to stop him but he shook her off, "Please don't do something stupid! Even if you don't believe me, I'll repeat it again. You _are_ my friend and-" but he held up a hand to silence her.

"Stop, Caroline… I'm not sure if I still want to talk to you right now. I came here tonight because I was ready to forgive you when you lied about you being the only vampire in town. But right now, after all you said-" He stopped to open the door, before continuing, "I don't know if I can even forgive you. I need to think, I need to be alone for a while. Don't try to find me or contact me." With that, he was gone. Again. She closed the door and leaned against it. She put her head in her hands, what had she done?

* * *

A/N: OMG, thanks to everyone for all the alerts/favorites/reviews and those who read it as well, you guys are AWESOME :D Thanks to tylerlover, chayo O, Gemma and aayAlex for reviewing!

aayAlex thanks for the grilled Cheesus :p! I watch Glee too!

Ok, don't kill me, I know I'm mean.

So, that story was supposed to be a one shot, and now it's a two-shot. Looks like I'll probably write a bit more :) if I can that's the thing, LOL! So if you have any ideas, bring 'em :)! I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story… and I wasn't really satisfied how it turned out :S

I don't know when I'll be able to update with all the Christmas & New Year galore coming. Anyway, let me know what you think, wasn't it too OOC? And please review :)


	3. Sitting, Waiting, Hoping

You Know Nothing About Me

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries

* * *

She hadn't seen him in days, a week to be precise, but she didn't want to remember how long it was since she last saw him. She couldn't help but worry about him. If anything happened to him, it would be _her_ fault, _she_ was the one who told him everything and made him leave town. She didn't regret telling him the truth. One way or another, he would have discovered everything by himself or worse, Jules would have told him.

She hadn't talked to her yet – she only saw her a brief moment in front of the Grill – but according to Damon, she was one hell of a woman and she too, was nowhere to be seen these days. Caroline was sure she was hiding somewhere, away from Damon; Jules was powerful but not as strong as vampires. She just hoped she didn't take Tyler with her and was brainwashing him and turning him against them, against her.

The thought saddened her, she deeply cared about him. They had bonded and she didn't want it to end. In that week without him, she'd thought a lot about him, about them, and she realized that she couldn't bear losing him, he was the only one that understood. She also realized that she had more feelings for him than someone would have for a friend, but you couldn't call it love just yet.

She sighed. She was going crazy with all that thinking but she didn't have a choice, there was still a lot to do before the next full moon. Then, she remembered something: she needed to talk to Damon. He was still a bit angry with her because she had told Tyler the truth and didn't tell him beforehand. If it weren't for Stefan and Elena – especially Elena –, he would have staked her. She was ready to go when the doorbell rang; she wondered who that could be. She opened the door and saw…

"Matt?" He was standing on the porch, a determined look on his face. _Uh oh_, she thought, _not good_.

"Hi Caroline."

"What are you doing here?" she asked wearily.

"Well I figured that since you're avoiding me, I had to come here if I wanted to talk to you." he replied. Oh no, she really wasn't ready for was going to come, especially now.

"Um, Matt, now's not a good time, there's something important that I have to do and-"

"I promise it won't take long." he interrupted her.

"Ok then." she said, closing the door and leaning against it, her arms folded.

"I meant what I said last time I came to see you… I miss you." he said sincerely.

"Look, Matt, I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want to hurt you, but a lot has changed now and…" she stopped but didn't continue. How could she tell him that now she was part of a too dangerous world, where he couldn't fit unless he knew the truth? She didn't want him to know, she didn't want him to get hurt anymore. Elena was struggling every day to keep her family safe just because she was involved with the supernatural creatures of Mystic Falls. No, she couldn't and wouldn't do that to him. He can't be involved with her.

"It's Tyler, isn't it? Are you two seeing each other?" he pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Why would it be about Tyler? It's about me! I changed, and in ways you could never understand. And no, we're not seeing each other, he's just a friend." Well, she hoped they still were friends.

"A friend? You've never been friends before or never been that close, as you two are nowadays…" his words were exactly the same as Tyler's, when he had voiced his skepticism about her helping him.

"We've… bonded. We found out we shared some similarities. He's changed too."

"There's still something you're not telling me. Why don't you tell me?" he insisted.

"I- I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I'm sorry" she said, avoiding his eyes.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry, for thinking that you'll give us another chance. But if you can't be honest with me… I don't think it's going to work." he said and left her standing on the porch, alone.

She didn't want to go to the boarding house anymore and got back inside, and sat on the couch, staring into space.

* * *

A few hours later, she was still sitting on the couch, lost in her thoughts, when Damon appeared out of thin air next to her.

"Hello, Blondie"

"Don't you know how to use the bell? What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to talk to you but you're not answering your phone." he said matter-of-factly. Oh right, her phone. It probably was somewhere in her room, under her bed or in a drawer. He had asked her not to contact him and the first days, she couldn't stop staring at the blank screen of her phone, hoping she would hear from him. But there was nothing, and she was afraid that if she texted him or tried to call him, it would be worse.

"So…," he continued since she didn't talk, "do you have any news from Tyler Lockwood? Where is he?"

"No idea."

"Ugh, of course! We wouldn't have to worry about that if you had a better control over your mouth!" he snapped but she was still quiet. "Oh come on Blondie, what's wrong with you?" he asked but she ignored him. "Ooooh you're wallowing!" he said in a singsongy way. "Let me guess… it's about Wolf Man, isn't it? Do you like him?" he laughed.

"Shut up, Damon!" she hissed but that made him laugh more. "Speaking about werewolves, I need your help…" she said, changing the subject.

"And why would I want to help you? You screwed up pretty badly and you're not in my good graces right now." he said.

"Well, if you don't help, you could get killed on the next full moon… So you're definitely going to help" she smirked.

"Alright. Shoot." he sighed.

"Well, before the next full moon, that leaves us a little more than two weeks, there's a door that needs to be replaced. The entrance door of the Lockwood cellar to be precise. And we'll need to buy new and stronger chains for… wait a second, do you still have Mason's chains? We could totally use them, well Tyler could, not me. I mean if Mason couldn't escape with them, it means they're good, right? Oh and we need to find more wolfsbane, it would be better if we could find some in powder or make the powder ourselves. It would-"

"Whoa Blondie, could you talk a bit slower please?" Damon interrupted her. "I didn't catch everything."

"Yeah, right. Can you just not joke around for a minute? This is serious!" she said exasperatedly. He just rolled his eyes.

"By the way, there's something I wanted to ask you about… Alaric has tranquilizer darts filled with vervain, right?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked, now curious.

"Well I thought we could switch the vervain with wolfsbane, you know. I mean, if the vervain dart knocks a vampire out, couldn't it work for Tyler as well? The dart filled with wolfsbane could keep him down and weak when he turns. I thought it would be more efficient than just drink some 'wolfsbane tea' that you can barely swallow."

"Huh, you must reaaaally like Wolf Man, and for a blonde, you've got some good ideas as well Blondie. I'll talk to Alaric, see if it would work. It might as well be useful if I want to capture a werewolf…" he said.

"Uh wait, you're talking about Jules?" he nodded, "That's not a good idea. At all. You never learn from your mistakes, do you? Don't you remember the stunt you pulled with Mason? You killed him and now, one of his 'friends' shows up. Don't you think she has a friend too? Aren't werewolves in a pack or something? Don't screw up a second time."

"Talk for yourself! You're the one who screwed up pretty recently if I recall!" He was angry.

"Well now, it's my fault? What do you think would have happened if Jules got to him first and told him everything, huh? It would have been worse!" she countered. He scoffed but didn't reply. "By the way what do I do if he asks me about the curse?" she asked.

"Well, he's not here now, we don't have to worry about it just yet. But you told him, so you'll have to deal with the consequences yourself. As if _I_, well _we_, don't have enough problems already! Oh, and just so you know, just because my brother and Elena defended you and convinced me not to kill you, twice, doesn't mean that you don't have to watch your back." he said in a threatening voice. "Well, I guess we're done Blondie, for now. I'll tell you what Alaric said about the darts and we'll have to go shopping for Wolf Man as well. Meet me tomorrow morning at the boarding house."

"Alright. And stop calling me Blondie!" she snapped.

"As you wish, Vampire Barbie." he replied and he was gone.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the couch, waiting.

* * *

A/N: Merry belated Christmas, folks! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed :D You guys rock!

Next chapter will be Forwood ;)

Please review :)


	4. Homecoming

You know Nothing About Me

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries

* * *

As Tyler entered Mystic Falls, it was early morning. The town was still asleep and the streets were empty. He didn't know where to go. He wasn't sure if he was welcome at home since he had disappeared for more than a week, and only left a short letter to his mother explaining that he needed to leave town. He had driven through towns and cities until he finally reached the shore. He had rented a cheap motel room and gone every night to the beach and stayed there from moonrise to moonset. He stayed in his room all day long, mostly sleeping and only came to the beach when the sun was dying in the horizon and plunging into the ocean, leaving its place for the moon and the stars. He would stay there on the same spot every night, watching the moon and would leave when the sun was beginning to rise.

During that week, he thought about everything Caroline had told him about the other face of Mystic Falls. He still couldn't believe it. This town was probably the most dangerous town to live in… Well if there already were vampires, witches and werewolves, what next? Zombies, Ninja Turtles? (A/N: Looooooved Stefan's line in Brave New World xD, couldn't help it :p!). The more he thought about it, the more he thought that moving out of this town would be best for everyone that lived there.

He sighed, he was tired of this inner monologue. He still didn't know where to go but finally decided that it was best for him not to stay in town today and he drove in the direction of the old Lockwood property. He parked his car in a secluded path, where no one would see it. He reluctantly took his cell, turned it on and checked his messages. Most of the messages were from his mother, worrying and the others, from his mates. But there were also missed calls from a number he didn't know. There was nothing from Caroline, since he had told her not to contact him, though he was a bit surprised. He knew that he needed to see her and talk to her, but he didn't have the heart to do it. At least for now.

He got out of the car and made his way to the cellar, he hadn't been there since he had turned and felt a rush of emotions in his body when he approached the steps. But, as he put his foot on the first one, he heard noises. Someone was there! He heard someone curse and a loud noise. Tyler rushed down the stairs and entered the room. He was surprised by the two people that were there. It was Stefan Salvatore and his brother, Damon.

"Oh Stefan look, Wolf Man is paying us a visit!" Damon said, sneering.

There was a gust of wind and Tyler was grabbing Damon by the collar and shoving him against the nearest wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted, grabbing Damon by the collar. "How _dare_ you come here?" His eyes were blazing with anger.

"Tyler, stop! Calm down!" Stefan said trying to get between them.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?" Tyler shouted, shaking Damon.

"Two reasons: first, he worked with Katherine and second, he almost killed me and my brother. He was a threat. So yeah, I killed him. Never heard of self preservation?" Damon answered, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Right I forgot that we are natural enemies. Better be careful on the next full moon, maybe I won't be chained up in this cave like last time…" Tyler trailed off in a menacing tone.

"Ooooh, you're threatening me? Don't give me the 'you're marked' shit! We know that right now, I'm the strongest from the two of us." Damon said and shoved Tyler against the nearest wall and was strangling him.

"Damon, stop! You're killing him!" Stefan said.

"Why would I stop? If I kill him, we'll be rid of him. My list of problems is long enough, that will shorten it a bit." Damon replied.

"Oh yeah? Don't you remember what happened last time? That helped you a lot!" Stefan said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "So now, you let him go." A few moments passed until Damon finally spoke up.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. If something happens, it's on your hands." he said and let go of Tyler, who slid to the ground and coughed, a hand clutching his throat.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked Tyler.

"I'll heal." he answered in a croaked voice. "What are you doing here" he asked again, his voice returning slowly to normal.

"We were replacing the door before you barged in here, shouting and insulting us at the same time." Damon said sarcastically.

"Why would you do that?" Tyler stared at him, frowning.

"It was Blondie's idea. She said that door needed to be replaced, so we're replacing it. As if I had any other choice." Damon said, rolling his eyes. Stefan glared at him.

"It was Caroline's idea?" he asked, puzzled.

"She was the one who asked us for help. She came up with everything." Stefan explained. Tyler, still on the floor, spotted two bags near the entrance. He stood up and opened one: it contained darts.

"What are these?" Tyler asked.

"Tranquilizer darts filled with wolfsbane. And before you ask, yes, that was her idea too." Damon replied. "If you want explanations, you better go to Blondie's, it was her plan."

"You realize she took big risks when she stayed with you, down here. You could have killed her." Stefan said.

"I know. But I didn't ask her to stay, hell I even asked her to leave. She didn't listen and stayed anyway. She knew the risk."

"If you want my opinion, Wolf, you owe her big time. She feels terrible for chasing you out of town because she told you the truth. I wanted to stake her for that because she didn't listen when I told her – well threatened her – not to be your friend and not to reveal you her true nature. But of course she couldn't leave her mouth shut and let the wolf out of the bag." he rolled his eyes. "So I guess I'm finished, both with you and the door so I'm out of here." he said, walking towards the stairs, leaving Stefan and Tyler alone.

"I want to apologize for everything. And for Damon, sometimes he's a real pain in the ass." Stefan scoffed. "There are other chains in the other bag. And here's the key for the entrance door, we thought it be best if you want to keep strangers away. You know, she thought you would need it, in case you came back for the full moon, everything would be ready. Don't be too hard on her, it wasn't all her fault. So, I guess I'll see you around."

Tyler found himself alone in the cellar.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the couch, going through the pages of a fashion magazine. The day had passed slowly and was once again, like any other days since he left, filled with thoughts of him and of course, worry. She tried to focus on her reading but caught a movement in her peripheral vision. She turned around and saw Tyler. At first, she thought it was her mind playing her tricks. But then he said "Hi."

She flew across the room and threw her arms around his neck. She hugged him so tightly that a human would have been crushed in that embrace. He didn't immediately return the hug and she was ready to pull back when he suddenly hugged her too, tightly. They stayed like this a long moment. When they finally parted, she looked at him.

"You're finally back! Where have you been? I have been so worried! I thought something bad had happened to you! Are you okay? You look like you didn't get enough to eat… Would you like something to eat or something to drink? Or would-" he put a finger against her mouth and silenced her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." he said, looking at her, his eyes burning with intensity.

"Ok." she said and hugged him again. "I missed you."

She pulled away, grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the couch, where they sat next to each other. There was an awkward silence, neither of them wanting to start talking. After a moment, she spoke up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, looking at him.

"I feel like I'm lost in some sort of dream that never ends and I can't wake up from. Everything seems so unreal, it's eerie." he said.

"I know the feeling." she sighed, "I'm sorry that I lied. I didn't have any other choice and-"

"I know." he interrupted her. "Damon told me he threatened you if you did. But you did anyway and that almost got you killed."

"You talked to Damon? When?" she was puzzled.

"I walked into him and Stefan, at the cellar this morning."

"Oh. So you saw…" she trailed off.

"Yes. Why?"

"I felt bad, very bad for lying to you and making you leave town. So I kept myself busy. Planning for the next full moon and all. And don't think that I was looking for you to forgive me about everything when you came back. Well maybe a little bit but I wanted to help you, you're my friend." She started to feel uneasy, he was staring at her.

"Thank you." he said, laying his hand over hers.

"You're welcome." she said quietly, laying her other hand over his and putting her head against his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I wish you the best! Sorry for the delay, I had a bit of a writer's block.

I plan to finish this story when TVD returns on TV! I'm not going to bring in Klaus and all the drama because I'm not sure if I can write that, I'll let the writers do it xD!

And thanks for all the lovely reviews they make my day, as well as the alerts and favorites, you guys rock!


	5. Promise

You Know Nothing About Me

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries

* * *

"_Thank you." he said, laying his hand over hers._

"_You're welcome." she said quietly, laying her other hand over his and putting her head against his shoulder._

He had finally come back to Mystic Falls and he was here, right next to her. She couldn't believe it. She didn't let go of his hand and neither did he. She clung to him like she was afraid he would disappear again if she ever let go. They didn't talk for a while, until he was the one to finally break the silence.

"When I saw Damon in that cellar this morning, I was ready to kill him, but he made me remember that he was more powerful than I was." he said in a quiet voice. "Even if he's the greatest ass in the world, not all vampires are like him. And definitely _you_, are not like him. You helped me, even though you could have been killed. You and I, we have something. But I'm not sure if I can trust other vampires."

She pulled her head back and looked at him, but didn't let go of his hand.

"Of course you don't trust us! We are meant to be enemies, Tyler and it has been like that for a thousand years! There will come a time you'll have to choose your side. And it all began with the guy who cursed us. If the vampires break the curse first, the werewolves will be stuck with theirs forever and vice versa. If the werewolves are the first to break the curse, they would be able to shift whenever they want. Do you see what I mean?"

"But I don't want that. If I can change at will and someone is in the way when I experience a burst of anger, that person could _die_. I'm not a _murderer_, I couldn't live knowing that I killed innocent people!"

"I know. Believe me, I know. But you have to understand that there are some persons – and really bad ones – out there who are willing to do whatever it takes to break that curse. Even if that means the death of many people. Including us."

They were silent again. Neither of them wanting to continue discussing that topic. But it didn't change the fact that she was right. She spoke up, looking at him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." she apologized.

"You already said it." he reminded her.

"I know but I'm still sorry." she repeated.

He didn't reply this time, his eyes were on her, burning with intensity as he cupped her cheek with his other hand. She shuddered under his intense gaze. He leaned in and paused, his face only inches apart from hers, his lips hovering above hers. She could feel his breath on her skin. He didn't kiss her, instead he waited and she knew he was asking permission. She knew why: last time he had tried to kiss her, she had shoved him away. But this time, she wanted to kiss him and she wanted him to kiss her.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered lightly.

There was no need to tell him twice. He dipped his head further and placed a gentle kiss on her lips that melted her insides. She kissed him eagerly back, but too soon, he pulled away.

"As much as I want to stay here with you and continue this, I need to go. Home." he said, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"I know." she sighed, resigned. She laced her fingers through his and he gave her hand a tiny squeeze.

They got up from the couch and made their way to the front door, their hands still intertwined. There, before he could say anything, she let go of his hand and hugged him tightly again. He let out a chuckle and she pulled back, looking at him.

"You can let go, you know? I won't disappear the second you let me go." he said, still smiling. She lightly smacked him.

"Don't you dare make fun of me! You left! You left me and I didn't know where you were or if you were fine! You forbid me, to check on you! I wanted to so badly, but I didn't do it because I was afraid that if I did, it'd be worse! I was so worried, I thought about you every single day! So don't you dare laugh or crack jokes about that!" she said angrily. He cupped her cheeks with both his hands, his eyes boring into hers.

"I won't leave you again. I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." His eyes were intense as he gently laid a kiss on her forehead. "I promise." he whispered, looking back at her. He kissed her softly and walked out the door.

She shut the door behind him, resting her back against the wood. A smile toyed with her lips. Her hand flew to her lips, where his lips had kissed her. The smile never left her face, even when she went to bed a bit later. He was finally back. And that made her happy.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry it's so short! Sooo, this is the end, folks. I'm sad but I don't have any more ideas how to continue this story, I'm just not as talented as other authors on FF :p

But stay tuned, I'll post some goodies for you, you amazing people, later! Some things I wrote but didn't make the final cut :)

Please review :)

PS: OMG, can you believe it? The wait is almost over! A few days left (depends on where you live on the globe :p)! YAY!


	6. Deleted Scenes :D

There you go, some "deleted scenes" :)

* * *

Ch3

"Hello, Blondie"

"Don't you know how to use the bell? What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, someone's touchy today! Have you seen Tyler Lockwood lately?"

"He knows." she simply said.

"Knows what?" he asked, confused.

"About us. He knows, I told him…" she said.

"You did what?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. It just- it just blurted out."

"Are you out of your mind? No, let me rephrase that… Are you stupid? What if he attacks us next full moon, you saw what happened to Rose! You honestly want to die!"

"I'm not sorry that I told him the truth! What if someone else told him? Someone like Jules for example?"

"You told him about Mason too, didn't you?" he asked

She was suddenly pinned against the wall, Damon's steel hand around her throat. He could easily behead her if he wanted to.

"I should stake you right now," he said menacingly, "but I think that a werewolf bite would be more suitable." He let go of her and she put her hand on her sore throat.

(I originally wanted to write the scene where Caroline tells Damon what she did: tell the truth to Tyler! It was originally in the dialogue with Damon but then I thought it was too much, and made it happen another day, with Stef' and Elena!)

* * *

Ch4

Tyler had done some thinking too. He had taken off to a house his family owned in the mountains. They always went there on weekends and during vacations when he was younger, when his father was still alive and wasn't so busy. The house was situated near a lake. He liked to come here.

He needed to be alone and digest the horrible truth about Mason's disappearance, the master plan of a super evil vampire bitch and the truth about some of Mystic Falls' inhabitants. And then there was Caroline. He felt betrayed, he'd shared everything with her and she had lied to him the entire time.

(I took it out because it's always the same thing in every story. See the synopsis for 2x14 Crying Wolf!)

* * *

Ch5

[Title was supposed to be "Ally or Enemy?" (it's long & boring, don't say I didn't warn you!)]

He had come back to Mystic Falls last night, and he was here, right next to her. She couldn't believe that he really was there, with her. After he thanked her, they spent the rest of the evening sitting on the couch, her head against his shoulder and he holding her hand. She didn't let go of his hand and neither did he. She clung to him like she was afraid he would disappear again if she ever let go. They didn't talk. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

When it was time for him to go – her mother had the worst timing ever –, she escorted him outside and before he could say anything, she was hugging him again.

"_You can let go, you know? I won't disappear the second you let me go. _" _he chuckled. She pulled back, looked at him and had to let out the emotions she had been holding back all these days._

"_Don't you dare make fun of me! You left! You left me and I didn't know where you were or if you were fine! You forbid me, to check on you! I wanted to so badly, but I didn't do it because I was afraid that if I did, it'd be worse! I was worried, I worried about you every single day! So don't you dare laughing or crack jokes about that!_" _she said angrily._ _He cupped her cheeks with both his hands, his eyes boring into hers._

"_I won't leave you again. I'll come back tomorrow. I promise._" _his eyes were intense as he gently laid a kiss on her forehead. _"_I promise._" _he whispered and was gone._

She had barely been able to sleep that night. When she finally could, it was already time to wake up. It was Saturday and her mother was working. She sighed, her mother was spending way too much time working. Her day went by slowly. She made her way to the kitchen as her thoughts flew to Tyler, wondering when she would see him again. While fixing herself something to drink, her hand flew to her forehead, where his lips had kissed her. She smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You need to stop sneaking in! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry." … "Deeply sorry?"

"Whatever. Do you want something to drink?" he nodded. "So, did your mom give you a hard time because you left?"

"As a matter of fact, she didn't even yell at me. Only told me not to do it again."

"Huh, that's weird. Anyways, there you go. "

"Thanks. I saw Matt earlier, at the Grill… I stopped there on my way here. I wanted to know if he was better after the all Sarah drama and also let him know that I was back, but he avoided me and when I tried to talk to him, he snubbed me 'you know exactly what's the deal Tyler' and walked away! I don't understand why he acted that way. I mean last time he came to me and apologized! I thought we were cool now."

She didn't reply, she knew exactly why Matt had acted that way towards Tyler. Tyler noticed her unease and looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"It's my fault actually. When you were gone, he, um, came by once and he- he wanted-, well, he wanted us to become an item again." she quickly blurted out. "Well, he didn't say it in those exact words but I guess that's what he wanted. I told him that we couldn't be together and he didn't take it well, he thought that we were seeing each other."

"Oh, I understand now."

"Hmm." was the only sound she made. It killed her to do that, part of her still loved Matt, but the other part was telling her to let him go. She didn't want to talk about that, especially with Tyler, so he changed the subject.

"So tell me… How did you come up with the idea of darts?"

"Um, Alaric. He's like the male version of Buffy, you know? Never goes somewhere without his bag full of stakes and guns. You should see it, it's very impressive. He has those vervain darts and I thought we could exchange the vervain with the wolfsbane. I thought it would be easier for you instead of torturing yourself by drinking it raw. It will knock you out. I hope it will."

"Well, I think we should test we should test it now." he said.

"What? No! What if it's a too strong dose? It could kill you! And what if my mother comes home and finds you passed out on the carpet, what do I tell her, huh? I don't think it's a good idea, at all."

"Why not?"

"Because, your body is changing on the full moon, you become more powerful, and that's not the case now. So, forget it!"

"Fine! That's not on today's agenda then." he said, finally giving in and replacing the dart in his pocket.

"Ok." she said relieved. "If trying to gamble with your life is not on your agenda, then what else is there on it?"

"Well, if hanging out with a vampire is not dangerous…"

I think that would be it. Besides, I have some questions…"

"Oh. What do you want to know?"

"You know, last time you told me that vampires were weakened by the sun…"

"That's correct. Sun burns vampires until… they have a ring like that one." she slipped the ring off and gave it to him. "Bonnie enchanted it."

"So the Salvatore brothers have one too." he gave the ring back to her.

"Yes."

"So why exactly did that sorcerer curse us?"

"I only got the short version of that story so don't expect me to be able to answer all of your questions. Apparently, the vampires and the werewolves plagued the world back then, making life for humans impossible: vampires could go out in the sun and the werewolves could shift whenever they wanted. So a shaman cursed us."

"So the guy that's after Katherine wants to break it, the curse I mean. Why would he want to do that if he can walk in the sun thanks to those rings?"

"Well, it's simple, if the vampires break the curse first, the werewolves will be stuck with theirs forever and vice versa. If the werewolves are the first to break the curse, they would be able to shift when they want, and therefore be a threat to vampires."

"Does Jules know about that?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good, keep it that way."

"But Tyler, even if she knows, she'll still want revenge. We killed Mason, she's going to kill us all in return. You know, an eye for an eye."

"When I saw Damon in that cellar yesterday, I was ready to kill him, but he made me remember that he was more powerful. Even if he's the greatest ass in the world, not all vampires are like him. And definitely you, are not like him. You helped me. You and I, we have this thing. Even if both our kind were destined to hate and destroy each other, I think that we are the proof that it doesn't have to be that way."

"Maybe, maybe not. You say that now, but there will be a time you'll have to choose your side. With what I told you about the curse, you could kill us."

"But I don't want that. If I can change at will and someone is in the way when I experience a rush of anger that person could _die_. I'm not a _murderer_, I couldn't live knowing that I killed innocent people!"

"Not everyone is like you, Tyler. Keep that in mind."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, the plan is destroy the moonstone and keep everyone alive. And also hope that the Originals won't learn about it, or we will die."

(And then I was stuck xD! I thought it would be too boring so instead I wrote some fluff :D So, on with the reading, if you're still there xD).

* * *

(That last part is a dialogue between Jules and Tyler, she was waiting for him and tried "to take him her under her wing" as M. Trevino said in an interview)

"Hello Tyler. Do you remember me?

"What are you doing here?"

"How rude! I came to talk to you… You see, I know you know my little secret, and I know yours too…"

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? That town is infested with vampires and I think it's time to eradicate them once and for all, like they did with our own kind over the past centuries!"

"What makes you think that I want to be a part of that?"

"Well we've been enemies for over centuries and centuries now. They hunted us almost to extinction. And they were the ones who killed Mason… Don't you want revenge?"

"What if I don't?"

"Then you're a fool! I'm going to eradicate every vampires of this town, one by one, starting with your little blonde girlfriend…"

"I won't allow it."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks everyone for reading, rewieving :D


End file.
